<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who we are by Lay_Romy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542134">Who we are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Romy/pseuds/Lay_Romy'>Lay_Romy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Romy/pseuds/Lay_Romy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shot about the next generation</p><p>A generation of kids trying to figure who they are in the aftermath of a war</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who we are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily Potter had heard a lot of stories about Lily Potter. The other Lily Potter. Her grandmother. The woman she was named after. Thinking about it, it was always the same story of how she had been brillant, fierce, and most of all, kind. Maybe it was always the same story because nearly all the people who had known her were dead. Killed in a war that Lily was trying to understand. Lily often wondered who her grandmother was under all those stories. How had she fallen in love with Lily's grandfather ? What music had she listened to ? What had been her favorite subject at school ? Who had been her best friend ? There was no answers to these questions. Lily had first thought that going to Godric's Hollow, seeing where the other Lily had lived and died would help her understand. It had only unsettled her. She had seen her grandparent's grave. A grave with her own name on it. She had never go to the cemetery again. </p><p>She had tried to talk about it to her brothers. They were named after the dead too. James had been nice, listening to her, but he hadn't seem to get it. Albus had seem to get it but he refused to talk about it. She tried to talk about it to her parents. Her mother was little help as she had only repeated the same stories that she was always told. Her father had tried to explain to her that the name wa suposed to honor the woman his mother had been. But Lily didn't know this woman, and never would.</p><p>People had been telling her those stories her whole childhood. When she went to Hogwarts, a lot of teachers had been telling her those same stories all over again. It was tiring. And confusing. The more she heard those stories, the less she understood her grandmother.</p><p>She sometimes wondered if Lily Potter would have been proud of Lily Luna Potter. She could be fierce but she wasn't kind. She didn't know if she could fight in a war like her grandmother had done. If she could give up her life for someone else's. Because Lily Potter was a complete different person than the other Lily Potter. A lot of people seemed to forget it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A first chapter written quickly. I hope there won't be too much mistakes since english isn't my first language. I hope you will enjoy it !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>